A day
by babyromantca
Summary: what happens when usagi proposes and what does misaki have as his secret !


its a normal day misaki's cleaning when the doorbell ring there's a delivery for usami misaki signs for

it and is about to call usagi for the small box that's wrapped up when usagi tells misaki they are going on

leaving since misaki is out of school and usagi has no work misaki hands the box to usagi

misaki "usagi-san this came for you"

usagi "ahh thank you misaki you should go pack"

misaki "why"

usagi "we are leaving for the week"

misaki "fine but where"

usagi "secret"

misaki goes upstairs and gets packed up wondering where there going he's ready as

he comes down stairs with all his stuff as he's sees usagi ready to go as they get to train

misaki is getting sleepy usagi notices

usagi "were almost there misaki"

misaki blushes lightly "o..okay"

as they arrive usagi tells misaki something but misaki is to tired to care

but he hers his brothers voice as takahiro hugs misaki then they get on train

as they sit down both takahiro and usagi look out window until misaki is too tired

to keep his eyes open misakis head falls on usagis shoulder as misaki's

asleep usagi ruffles misaki's hair and takahiro looks at them with a concern look

takahiro "usagi-san what kind of relationship do you have with misaki?"

before usagi could say anything misaki starts to talk in his sleep

misaki "u..usagi-san I love you"

takahiro eyes widened in surprise and looks at usagi

usagi "were lovers"

takahiro "how long?"

usagi "2 years"

as the train stops misaki wakes up

misaki "nii-chan are you okay?!"

takahiro looks at misaki with a look of a little angry and happiness

usagi "he knows"

misaki "knows what ?"

takahiro "about your relationship with usagi"

as the train stopped everyone got off as they headed for the airport misaki was confused

misaki "oh I see, usagi-san where are we going?"

usagi "secret"

misaki "nii-chan do you know?"

takahiro "no I don't"

as they get on the plane misaki is starting get

sleepy again as misaki falls back to sleep on

usagis shoulder only to wake up in a hotel

room and usagi walks in

usagi "ahh misaki are you hungry ?"

misaki " where are we ?"

usagi "Hawaii"

misaki "where's nii-chan?"

usagi "he's in his hotel room across from us"

misaki gets up and sit across from usagi-san

as he eats he's wondering why usagi is happy

misaki " -" misaki starts to speaks but is cut off when

usagi kisses him misaki closes his eyes and feels a hand

sneak up his shirt and before he knew it he was on bed

with his shirt unbuttoned misaki didn't protest because

he was happy his brother had accepted his relationship with usagi

usagi "your not protesting"

misaki "I'm not"

usagi gets up off misaki which misaki thinks is strange

usagi "misaki get dressed and eat were going sight seeing today i going to the smoking room " he says with a light smile as he leaves

misaki "o..okay"

while misaki is eating his phone goes off when he looks at it he's sees

its haruhiko and he ignores it and gets dressed and when he's done

getting dressed he sees that its still ringing so he walks down the hallway

with the phone he finds usagi and hands him the phone and when usagi

turns around he finds misaki with his phone as usagi takes it from him

as he sees his brothers name the moment he said "hello" haruhiko hung

up and didn't call the rest of the day and usagi turned around to misaki

and said

usagi "he hung up"

misaki "finally"

usagi "what does that mean"

misaki "he called so much it didn't stop ringing until now"

usagi "we are just waiting for takahiro"

as takahiro was walking and talking on the phone with his wife who is currently and mahiro is at manamis moms house as he comes down the hall way

takahiro "get well honey" and hangs

misaki "why didn't manami and mahiro come?"

takahiro " manamis sick and mahiro at his grandmas for the week"

usagi "is she okay ?"

misaki "how bad is it?"

takahiro "she okay one of her friends is taking care of her "

misaki "that's good"

usagi " are you okay takahiro?"

takahiro "fine"

as they head out sight seeing

usagi has a quick conversation with takahiro

usagi "I'm going to look at something ill be back"

takahiro " where are you going ?"

usagi "its a surprise for misaki"

takahiro "you really do love him don't you?"

usagi "of course I do"

as usagi goes away misaki turns

around from the beautiful sight

and see usagi is gone

misaki "eh where's usagi-san?"

takahiro "he went to do something hell be back"

misaki "want to go window shopping ?"

takahiro "wont he be looking for us"

misaki "no he'll know where I'm at he installed a gps tracker in my phone"

takahiro "he did that ?!"

misaki "yup so lets go"

takahiro "okay"

when usagi was done he decided to see where they

went on his phone he found the in matter of seconds.

takahiro noticed usagi was looking at his phone and

realized his brother wasnt lying

misaki "where did you go?"

usagi "aikawa"

misaki " I thought you had done all your work"

usagi "aikawa has a boyfriend and wanted to talk to me"

misaki "no way she's got a boyfriend!"

remembering all the things she makes

misaki do in the books gave him chills

takahiro "is she your boss?"

usagi "no she's my manager for my books" he said as lighting up a cigarette

as misaki looks at around usagi smiles

usagi "you two want to go shopping"

takahiro "nothing expensive"

misaki blushes remembering the

last time they went out shopping

takahiro "misaki?"

misaki "sure"

takahiro "what's wrong your face is red ?"

usagi "are you remembering last time we went shopping?"

misaki "yes! BAKA USAGI" after misaki yelled at usagi his cell phone it unknown name

misaki "hello?"

unknowned "is this misaki takahashi?"

misaki "yes"

unknowned "if you don't leave usami you will get hurt your such a troublesome person you know that"

misaki heard every word and faked

the caller because he felt eyes were on him

misaki "oh I know but that's not your concern now is it" he said turning

to meet the gazes of usagi and his brother with confused looks as he said

"why does that concern you!" and with that he hung up

usagi "who was that?"

misaki "someone from class"

takahiro "what were you two talking about?"

misaki " sumi-sempai "

usagis eyes lit up wondering and

misaki turned and looked at usagi

he knew what he was thinking about

so misaki covered it up

misaki "it was one of my classmates "

usagi "okay"

misaki knew it wasn't right to lie to usagi but he didn't want usagi to worry about him

misaki went up to the hotel room with usagi once they got up there misaki took a shower

once he was done he saw usagi had fallen fast asleep so misaki covered him up only to be

tricked and found himself under usagi and usagi went to misaki and they both kissed a deep

kiss usagi came up

usagi "misaki are you having fun on vacation trip? maybe we can go to the beach tomorrow"

misaki " yes and that would be fun"

usagi lays on the bed next to misaki

misaki was on the verge of sleep and

usagi noticed this so he teased

usagi "who do you love?"

misaki says in sleep "I love usagi"

he said as he was asleep

usagi hears what he says and brings misaki close to his chest and falls to sleep, misaki digs his head into

usagis chest going to sleep with his scent when the next morning comes misaki wakes up he finds usagi

on his cell phone when usagi saw misaki he hung up the phone

misaki "did I interrupt your call?" he says as he rubs his eyes

usagi "no" he says as he kisses misaki and hugs him tight

misaki "when are we going to the beach?"

usagi "how about noon?"

misaki "sure" as usagi lets go of misaki sitting next to him as misaki gets up to sit at the table for breakfast

when they heard a knock at the door usagi expected takahiro to be there when there was a delivery the lady

said "delivery for usami akihiko"

usagi "thank you"

misaki "what is it?"

usagi "secret"

misaki "come on its been 5 days now how many secrets is there?"

usagi " just one"

misaki "fine"

after that they went to the beach takahiro was wondering what misaki was mad at but he ignored it and had

fun while he can because he knew when it was over he'd be back at work after this takahiro saw usagi stare

at misaki the whole time while at the beach takahiro was happy that they were in love but couldn't get over

the fact that they were his brother and best friend

misaki "its so hot anyone want a drink?"

usagi "ill come with you"

misaki "ill be fine usagi-san"

takahiro "water"

usagi "water"

misaki "okay ill be back"

as misaki goes and gets drinks usagi and takahiro talk

takahiro "why were you staring at misaki it looked like you had something in mind?"

usagi "I was taking pictures without him knowing see"

as he pulls out his camera with pictures of misaki from his pocket misaki

comes running back with the water right then usagi put the camera in his pocket

usagi "what's the rush?"

takahiro "what's wrong misaki?"

misaki "haruhiko!"

and with those words he past out from heat stroke takahiro and usagi

were worried, when usagi picked him up and started walking towards

the hotel luckily they didnt see haruhiko but when misaki was asleep

he was talking and usagi and takahiro were beside him in the hotel

room on the bed he was talking

misaki "what is wrong with me"

takahiro was surprised to see usagi kiss him lightly

and misaki smiled, misaki talking in his sleep and

usagi talked back to misaki wondering what was

really wrong

usagi "nothing is wrong with you misaki"

misaki "why am I trouble some for others?"

usagi "why would you think that your trouble some?"

misaki "that voice"

usagi "what voice"

just then misaki started wake up

misaki " what happened ?"

usagi "something about haruhiko"

misaki " he needs to talk to you immediately"

usagi "whys that"

misaki "he said its that 'secret' "

usagi gets up from the bed realizing

its been 5 days in the trip and he hasn't

asked misaki yet

takahiro "what secret?!"

misaki "he's planning something and he wont tell"

usagi "its not a bad secret I promise"

as usagi said this he gave misaki a light

kiss on the lips and left to go talk to his

brother while he left misaki was tired and

went off to sleep

once he saw his brother with the bag he made his way

to his brother and they talked as haruhiko gave him the bag

haruhiko " how's misaki?"

usagi "fine"

haruhiko "why did you call me for a silly reason like this?"

usagi "I have my reasons"

and he walked back to the hotel once

he got back he saw misaki asleep again

as takahiro was still there sitting next to

the bed watching his little brother

takahiro "usagi-san welcome back "

usagi sits the bag down next to the bed

usagi "takahiro aren't you tired?"

as takahiro got up

takahiro "what is this secret?"

usagi "you shall know soon so go get some rest I promise it wont be bad news"

takahiro "fine but I better know tomorrow"

and with that said takahiro left to his room and when he

left usagi went to take a shower and when got out he

went and held misaki close for rest the of the night

and when morning came usagi got up early got

dressed got breakfast ready and was ready to

wake up misaki

usagi "misaki wake up misaki"

misaki "u..usagi-san what's wrong?" misaki now fully awake

and the sun was just rising when misaki sat up to meet usagis

eyes then usagi got down on one knee with a sad look yet so serious

usagi "misaki"

misaki "yes"

usagi "will you marry me?"

misaki "eh?"

usagi "misaki will. you. marry. me?"

misaki " y..yes" at that moment usagi put the ring on his finger.

The ring was golden with a sparkling diamond that if you looked

at it closely it was the color of usagis eyes. They kissed a deep kiss and then

they heard a knock at the door usagi went to answer it while misaki

ate breakfast it was takahiro when he entered he asked

takahiro "what's the big secret?"

misaki "morning nii-chan"

takahiro saw the ring on usagi and asked misaki

takahiro "can I see the ring"

as misaki held out his hand

"that looks expensive congrats misaki"

misaki kept eating while usagi and takahiro were talking

misaki couldn't believe this was that big secret

takahiro " how are you two going get married"

usagi "I know but we will get married"

just then misaki's phone started ringing so

misaki got done eating and went to his phone it

was the unknown caller from before

misaki "hello"

unknown "congrats on your soon to be marriage"

misaki knew it was the same unknown caller

from before then misaki saw the face of usagi

and his brother and so he spoke

misaki "thank you, but how did you know?"

unknown "how did I not know? it was obvious"

misaki "I see"

unknown "misaki takahashi how can you be that trouble some?"

misaki was in shock and then spoke normally

misaki "does it matter" and hung up

before the caller could respond

usagi "who was it?"

takahiro "misaki?"

misaki "..."

usagi "misaki what's wrong"

misaki smiled

misaki " just sumi-sempai playing a prank"

usagi "are you lying misaki?"

misaki "no" _~yes~_

takahiro was shocked at the couple

realizing they were made for each other

when usagi believed in misaki that's when

they heard a knock at the door usagi got up

ruffled misaki's hair and answered the door

usagi got up ruffled misaki's hair and answered

the door there was a lady there and she said

"delivery for misaki takahashi " and misaki came

misaki "whose it from"

lady "haruhiko usami"

and she left usagi sat down on the bed while

misaki was about to put it in his bag takahiro

looked at them both and smiled usagi saw the

smile and ruffled misakis hair while misaki has

a light blush he smiles

usagi "what is it?!"

misaki "its my turn for secrets"

usagi "is it a good secret?"

misaki "yes you can have it ..after the wedding "

he says and kisses usagi lightly as he puts the books in his bag

usagi "do you two want to go home today or tomorrow?"

misaki "why do you ask usagi-san?"

usagi "I don't want run into my brother"

misaki "nii-chan do you want to go home?"

takahiro "what ever you want misaki"

misaki " then lets go home today"


End file.
